Missing Piece
by mayonice08
Summary: Donghae tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Eunhyuk takkan mengubah apapun. Termasuk sakit yang ada dihatinya. sequel of Leaving fic. chapter 1 publish  Haehyuk fic. Rnr?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**MISSING PIECE**

**SEQUEL OF 'LEAVING' FIC**

**BROKEN! HAEHYUK **

**ROMANCE, SLIGHT ANGST**

**PG 13**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08**

**Donghae tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Eunhyuk takkan mengubah apapun. Termasuk sakit yang ada dihatinya…**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : hai, aku kembali bawa lanjutan leaving. Jika di leaving semuanya Eunhyuk pov. Disini gantian Donghae pov semua.**

**Ini baru prolog ya.. hope you like it.. XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku. Menginjakkan kakiku pada rem dengan kencang. Seolah tak perduli pada tubuhku yang terpelanting ke depan saat benda beroda empat ini berhenti tiba-tiba. Ah, ucapkan terimakasih pada _seatbelt_ yang menyelamatkan tubuhku agar tak terbentur terlalu keras pada stir mobil.

Aku merogoh saku celana jins hitam yang tengah kukenakan. Mencari kotak coklat kecil yang sebelumnya kusimpan di sakuku. Tanganku meraih kotak coklat itu. Membukanya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok. Aku menyelipkan rokok tersebut diantara jemariku. Mengarahkannya kemulutku setelah menyulut ujungnya dengan api. Menghisapnya, dan menyebarkan nikotin ke dalam paru-paruku.

Asap rokok ini, semuanya tak lagi menenangkanku. Pikiranku sudah kacau semenjak ia pergi. Kepergian seseorang atas kebodohanku.

Sudah enam tahun ia lenyap dari hidupku. Hari dimana aku membentaknya dan mengusirnya adalah hari terakhir saat aku masih bisa melihatnya. Lee Eunhyuk menghilang, tak pernah muncul lagi bahkan sampai saat ini.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya jika ia pergi. Ini semua adalah kebodohanku. Ketololanku yang menyuruhnya lenyap, sampai aku tak sadar jika kepergian Eunhyuk sama saja dengan perginya satu kepingan yang membuat hatiku tak lagi lengkap.

Lee Eunhyuk menghilang dan tak pernah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap jalanan di hadapanku. Jalanan yang lenggang di sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran Pusan. Entah mengapa aku tergerak menyetir hingga ke tempat ini, meninggalkan Seoul dan keramaiannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku jika aku menyetir tanpa arah, menyusuri setiap sudut Korea Selatan. Setelah kepergian Eunhyuk, aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang di Seoul. Nyaris semua waktuku kubiarkan tenggelam untuk memikirkannya.

Aku masih ingat betul hari dimana Lee Eunhyuk memilih menuruti keinginanku. Hari dimana Eunhyuk memilih pergi dan lenyap dari hidupku. Setiap detailnya. Bagai adegan yang berputar lambat dalam memori otakku, kejadian hari itu terus berulang.

Dan kotak biru yang diberikan Eunhyuk kepadaku lewat Kyuhyun. Sampai saat ini, aku masih menyimpannya. Puluhan kali aku membaca secarik kertas yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Berbaris kalimat yang Eunhyuk ucapkan, kalimat-kalimat yang selama ini ingin Eunhyuk katakan padaku.

Barisan kalimat itu, mampu menyadarkan kebodohanku. Ego-ku dan harga diriku yang begitu kujunjung tinggi.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, bukan? Dan disaat aku sadar jika penolakan yang selama ini kubuat dihadapannya itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Eunhyuk terlanjur menghilang. Aku bahkan tak dapat menemukan jejak langkahnya lagi.

Aku mencintai Lee Eunhyuk.

Hal yang kusadari sesaat ketika dirinya lenyap.

Aku sama dengan dirinya. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Yang berbeda, Lee Eunhyuk lembut dan tulus bak malaikat sedang aku Lee Donghae yang kasar dan selalu membohongi perasaannya sendiri, Lee Donghae yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui jika ia mencintai seorang namja yang begitu baik dan rapuh.

Bisakah waktu berputar mundur?

Karna sejujurnya aku akan memohon Eunhyuk untuk tetap di sisiku. Takkan kubiarkan mulutku dan perilakuku membuat mata indahnya menitikkan air mata.

Takkan kubiarkan jika kepengecutanku membawanya merasakan perih yang mendalam.

Jika saja bisa, aku ingin memeluk Eunhyuk. Menggenggamnya dan takkan pernah melepaskannya.

Tapi, apakah Eunhyuk yang sekarang masih memiliki rasa yang sama padaku? Aku sadar jika aku tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya. Tak pernah pantas untuk seorang malaikat sepertinya.

**.**

Eunhyuk-ah..

Sedang apa kau disana?

Aku tak tahu kau sedang dimana sekarang.

Aku juga tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang.

Yang pasti, saat ini kau dan aku ada di bawah langit yang sama, bukan?

Satu permohonanku.

Bisakah kau kembali ke sisiku?

Bisakah kau kembali menjadi malaikat yang tersenyum manis padaku.

Lewat awan yang menggantung indah di hamparan biru itu.

Aku ingin membuat pengakuan.

Tanpa paksaan dan harapan.

Aku ingin mengaku.

Aku mencintaimu, Lee Eunhyuk.

Sangat mencintaimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolognya kelar.**

**Nih prolog udah hampir 3 bulan menyampah di folderku.**

**Dan baru sekarang berani aku publish.**

**Masih pada ingat ama fic Leaving? Semoga kalian ingat. Jika tidak, cek lagi di story ku ya..**

**Sumpah, susah bgt nyari ide buat lanjutan fic ini.**

**Apakah sequel leaving layak untuk kulanjutkan? Ato aku hapus aja? Gag pede ama nih cerita.**

**Ngawur bgt soalnya..**

**Trus juga, disini aku pake nama Lee Eunhyuk. Karna udah terlanjur, dan aku males ganti.. biar begitu sajalah namanya, lagipula nama ini bakal memunculkan sosok baru di lanjutan fic ini.**

**Ah ya.. thx buat semua yg udah susah2 review di Leaving.. semoga kalian menyukai yg ini…**

**Terakhir, review ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**MISSING PIECE**

**SEQUEL OF 'LEAVING' FIC**

**BROKEN! HAEHYUK**

**ROMANCE, SLIGHT ANGST**

**PG 13**

**PRESENT BY**

**MAYONICE08**

**Donghae tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Eunhyuk takkan mengubah apapun. Termasuk sakit yang ada dihatinya…**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Sebelumnya, fic ini memiliki kesamaan plot dengan fic milik Han RanRan, tidak semuanya sih dan ak udah dapat izin darinya. **

**Ini memang bakal jadi fic berchapter, hanya saja takkan sampai lebih dari 10 chapter―mungkin―tergantung moodku sih. Semuanya Donghae pov.**

_Normal_

_Italic = donghae's mind_

_**Italic plus bold = flashback**_

**Jadi, selamat menikmati..**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

Aku mengemudikan mobilku untuk berkeliling kota kecil ini. Telah kuputuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini beberapa hari. Sebelumnya aku sudah menemukan sebuah kamar penginapan kecil yang kusewa untukku tinggal disini.

Udara dan suasana yang damai di pinggiran Pusan mampu membuatku merasa nyaman. Sejenak aku ingin melepaskan kepenatanku, melepaskan pikiran yang membebani otakku.

Sore yang tenang, dengan semilir angin yang berhembus agak kencang. Aku memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilku di dekat taman kota yang menjadi pusat utama dari kota ini. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan keluar mobil. Melangkah ke dekat kap mobil dan menyadarkan tubuhku disana. Lagi, aku mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok. Menyesapnya dan sesekali menghembuskan asap-asap putih ke udara. Kepalaku mendongak, memandang langit yang tertutupi awan gelap. Hujan sepertinya akan datang. Terlihat dari kumpulan awan nimbus yang membumbung di angkasa.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada pejalan kaki yang telah bersiap dengan payung ditangannya. Banyak dari mereka berjalan tergesa, seolah berlomba agar terselamatkan dari amukan hujan yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi.

Hm, sepertinya sekali saja tak terselamatkan dari hujan. Pulang dengan langkah tergopoh, dengan baju yang basah oleh air hujan dan sepatu yang berair yang membuat lantai licin dan kotor, kedengarannya menyenangkan?

Karena itu, aku memilih berdiri di depan mobil, memandangi orang-orang di sekitarku lagi. Menanti hujan yang sebentar lagi datang mengguyur.

Pandanganku teralih pada kolam air mancur yang merupakan titik utama dari taman ini. Kakiku tergerak dengan sendiri, melangkah mendekati kolam air mancur itu. Kududukkan tubuhku di pinggiran kolam. Entah bagaimana, pikiranku telah berkelana lagi memikirkan Eunhyuk.

_Eunhyuk-ah.._

_Sedang apa?_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Saat ini, kau mencintai siapa?_

Ya, ada puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin kuutarakan padanya. Saat ini, apakah diriku telah lenyap dari hatinya? Sekarang kau mencintai siapa Lee Eunhyuk? Masihkah aku yang bodoh ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku meninju bahu Kangin yang menertawakan tingkahku saat pertandingan futsal tadi. Aishh.. tak salahkan jika aku gugup saat yeoja cantik dari kelas sebelah datang sambil menyemangatiku saat aku bertanding. Apalagi yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang kuincar selama di sekolah ini. Tak beda dengan Kangin, Yoochun, dan Yunho terus-terusan menertawaiku, di sampingku Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, ikut menertawakanku mungkin. **_

" _**Hahaha… kau harus lihat sendiri, wajah merahmu tadi. Donghae yang mengaku playboy sampai linglung begitu gara-gara seorang yeoja.." seru Kangin lagi.**_

_**Suara tawa mereka makin berderai. Aku menggerutu. " Aissh… itu hanya kecelakaan. Dan kau ingat aku takkan mudah takluk pada yeoja manapun," tukasku.**_

_**Yoochun menaikkan alisnya. Dari gelagatnya aku tahu ia mau menggodaku juga. " Benarkah? Lalu, bukannya tugas keaper itu menghalau bola yang masuk ke gawang, tadi apa yang dilakukan seorang keaper Donghae saat bola datang, huh?"**_

" _**Memeluk tiang gawang… hahahaha, " sahut Yunho.**_

" _**Terserah kalian..." ucapku pasrah. Biar sajalah, aku biarkan mereka menertawaiku. Lagipula tak setiap hari aku bertingkah seperti itu. Mungkin karena kehadiran Sunye―yeoja yang kami bicarakan. Sunye, yeoja dari kelas sebelah yang belakangan ini dekat denganku. Setiap ada kelas olahraga, ia sering membolos demi untuk menyemangati. Hm, sebagai seoarang namja, aku bangga dong ada yeoja cantik yang perhatian padaku. Membayangkan wajah cantik Sunye, membuatku tak sadar segaris senyum terkembang di wajahku yang tadinya cemberut.**_

_**Aku masih saja melangkah sambil melamunkan Sunye hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah. Saat Yoochun mendekat kearahku.**_

" _**Kau tadi berkata tak ada yeoja yang mampu membuatmu takluk, kan? Hm, karena kau takluk hanya pada namja itu, kan? " bisiknya.**_

'_Huh, namja? Namja yang mana'_

_**Baru saja aku memutar otak untuk berpikir. Sebuah suara lembut―aissh… bukan lembut. Ada apa sih dengan otakku? Mana mungkin suara namja terdengar lembut ketika menyebut namaku? Apalagi namja itu adalah dia.**_

_**Aku menoleh. Pandanganku mendapati namja kurus yang mengenakan sweater abu-abu sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok putih. Aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Sweater kedodorannya ternyata tak mampu menghangatkan tubuh kurusnya dari guyuran salju.**_

_**Bodoh.**_

_**Berapa lama ia telah berdiri disitu, huh?**_

_**Tak takutkah kalo dia terkena hipotermia, dan tubuh kurusnya limbung, huh?**_

_**Ia tersenyum. Barisan giginya yang rapi dan gusi merah mudanya membentuk satu senyum khas miliknya. Ia terlihat cantik…**_

'_Mwo? Apalagi sih kerja otakku saat berpikir. Tak ada namja yang cantik. Senyumnya tak cantik. Ingat Donghae, Sunye terlihat lebih cantik dibanding namja ini. Ingat itu Donghae senyuman Suny― gummy smile namja ini lebih cantik dan menawan. '_

'_Aissh… sepertinya otakku sedang konslet. Tak bisa berpikir waras. Pasang wajah dinginmu, Donghae.'_

_**Senyumku lenyap ketika melihat kearahnya. Meski susah, aku menampilkan wajah dingin padanya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.**_

_**Kalian Tanya sudah berapa lama aku bertingkah seperti ini di hadapannya? Tiga tahun.**_

_**Tiga tahun, namja ini menghantuiku.**_

_**Tiga tahun ia mendatangiku dengan gummy smile-nya yang menakutkan.**_

_**Senyumnya mengerikan, tiap aku melihatnya aku bisa merasakan hatiku hangat dan pikiranku luluh oleh senyumannya. Itu mengerikan.**_

_**Oh God― Demi apa, dia itu namja. Tak seharusnya aku luluh pada senyuman seorang namja, kan?**_

" _**Ya! Hae~~ kekasihmu sudah menunggumu tuh. Hahaha… "**_ _**kata Kangin lantang. Tangan besarnya menyikut lenganku. Sudah bisa kutebak, Yoochun dan Yunho menyemburkan tawa. Kyuhyun hanya yah, seperti biasa menyeringai dan seolah tak peduli.**_

" _**Aisshh! Untuk apa lagi dia datang, " geramku cukup keras untuk ia dengar. Gara-gara dia, lagi-lagi aku dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh sahabatku sendiri.**_

_**Aku melihatnya menundukkan wajah. Sepintas kutangkap raut kesedihan di mata bulatnya. **_

'_Jangan terperangkap dengan wajah sendunya, Donghae. Berperanlah menjadi Donghae yang jahat. Bad boy Hae…'_

" _**Hae~~ your Lady sudah menunggu, cepat sana temui dia. Kau tak kasihan apa, sekarang sedang hujan salju. "**_ _**seru Yunho. Meski kata-katanya seolah peduli pada namja itu, tapi aku tahu ia juga mengejekku dengan mengucapkan kata 'your lady' secara keras. Aissh... mereka sungguh menyebalkan.**_

_**Belum sempat aku berpikir lagi, Kangin mendorong tubuhku ke arah namja itu. Aku terus menggerutu kepada mereka. Sahabat menyebalkan, awas besok. Aku pasti akan membalas mereka.**_

" _**Ya! Kau tak lihat apa dia itu namja, aku masih menyukai yeoja. Aishh!" teriakku. Kakiku melangkah mendekati namja itu, meski mulutku tak berhenti menggeram.**_

" _**Mau apa lagi?" tanyaku kasar. Aku selalu menggunakan nada tak bersahabat jika berbicara di hadapannya. Sungguh Tuhan, aku tak ingin jika aku berkata seperti biasa. Aku takut senyumnya yang cantik dan wajah manisnya―**__arggghhh otak bodoh, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya manis dan cantik, huh?― __**menenggelamkanku dari entahlah, mungkin kedalam mantranya? Entah guna-guna apa yang ia gunakan hingga aku luluh sekali melihat senyumnya, mantra yang ia gunakan pasti sangat menakutkan. Aku harus berhati-hati padanya. **_

_**Ia bergerak tak tenang. Mungkin karena tingkahku yang kasar kepadanya?**_

" _**A.. ak..akku.. hanya ingin meli- hm.. melihatmu. " jawabnya. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam suaranya. Dan yang membuat hatiku serasa mencelos ialah memandang pipi tirusnya memerah.**_

_**Bisakah kau berhenti ber-blushing ria, huh? Tak ada namja yang memerah pipinya ketika berhadapan dengan namja lain.**_

_**Ia benar-benar ingin membuatku jatuh dalam mantranya yang menakutkan itu? aku masih ingin menjadi namja normal. Ia tak tahu apa, aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup pipi itu―**_

'_apa lagi yang aku pikirkan? Mengecup pipi namja?_

_Ingat Donghae. Kau suka yeoja. Kau suka yeoja. Namja hanya suka pada yeoja. Igat hal itu. aku tak suka namja ini. Beperan lagi menjadi bad boy, Donghae…'_

_**Jadilah Donghae yang jahat. Bad boy Hae… agar ia segera enyah. Dan aku bisa bernapas lega tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan melompat kearahnya sekarang juga. Beri dia tatapan sinis Donghae. Biarkan dia merasakan kau tak suka dengan keberadaanya.**_

" _**Sekarang kau sudah melihatku, bukan? Shoo~~ shoo~~ sana pergi!" suruhku. Aku mengibaskan kedua tanganku, mengusirnya secara terang-terangan.**_

_**Ia diam. Tubuh kurusnya hanya diam.**_

" _**Kau membuatku terganggu. Enyahlah dari hidupku, " ucapku lagi. **_

_**Ia memandangku sesaat. Aku bisa merasakan manik coklatnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang entah bagaimana juga membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Nafasku tercekat saat mengingat kilatan sakit dalam pancaran matanya.**_

_**Aku tak tahu, berapa lama aku akan bertahan jika melihat manik matanya memandangku seolah menangis dan berteriak padaku. Kuputuskan untuk berbalik. Dan menjauh dari hadapannya. Terlalu lama melihatnya. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan mengusap pipinya, menuturkan kata 'maaf' dan mengucap kata-kata lembut kepadanya.**_

_**Sekali lagi, Lee Eunhyuk adalah namja menakutkan. Yang harus kujauhi. Agar aku tak jatuh pada mantra menakutkannya…**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Akhirnya chapter 1 publish juga~ maaf menunggu saaaaaaaangggggggaaaaaatttt lama seeeekkaaallliiiii…_

_Aku memang tipikal author yang gag bisa cepet lanjutin fic._

_Disini isinya cuman __**denial!Donghae, **__flashback ke masa lalu… hm, setidaknya biar tahu seperti apa perasaan Donghae saat masih bertemu Eunhyuk._

_Tapi bikin denial!Donghae ternyata seru plus lucu, aishh. Mengaku saja suka eunhyuk, gag usah sok takut pada mantra(?) milik eunhyuk.. XDD_

_._

_Thanks buat __**'ade irani pane' **__tak apa kan kusebut nick fb mu? Maaf, ak gag tau yg mana penname mu di ffn. Jika kau tak bicara langsung dan mengingatkanku agar cepat2 apdet, mungkin baru bulan depan lgi aku apdetnya#ditendang_

_Ada 24 reviewers…_

_Terimakasih untuk kalian semua~ love you all… sini tag kecupin satu-satu…#plak_

_Mulai dari :_

**Diitactorlove, VhiaIP, Kaguya, YeHyuk EunHae, ShinNa Daniel, nyukkunyuk,**

**Anchovy, Aoi, ressijewelll, Chwyn, anafishy, HaEHyuk, WONKYU FRVR,**

**Kim Minra1709, Ryu, BLUEFIRE0805, Han RanRan, Donghaetha,**

**Eunhyukkie's, Han Eun Kyo, Sofi, Hyukieyes, lili.**

Thanks juga yang udah meluangkan waktunya baca prolong dan 'leaving fic'. Ps : baca ficku yg lain juga…wkwkwk

Ah, satu lagi. Pesan buat Miaw. Miaw jika ia baca fic ini: ' ak daerah mangkang.. XDD chingu… bisa tinggalkan jejak yg jelas, kayak alamat email, fb, ato twitter ato apalah itu. kali aja bisa ketemu sambil ngobrolin haehyuk plus all uke hyuk pairing. XDD

.

.

.

Tinggalkan review ya?


End file.
